


advice

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [17]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 49 - “Who hurt you?” Loving them all! :)–There are odd times in the universe where her and Rio end up at the park at the exact same time, but it isn’t for business. Her kids need to burn off steam and this is the closest place to her home that gets them out of a building, because she enjoys the outdoors (especially close to wintertime), when she can. Most of the time she’s alone, though sometimes Annie and Ruby are with her, or Dean, when Rio shows up with Marcus.He doesn’t usually settle down next to her, especially when her ex-husband is around, but they watch one another—from one bench to another. His eyes always following her, smiling gently at her gestures, or making sure Marcus wanders over to say hi even when he doesn’t.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Kudos: 77





	advice

There are odd times in the universe where her and Rio end up at the park at the exact same time, but it isn’t for business. Her kids need to burn off steam and this is the closest place to her home that gets them out of a building, because she enjoys the outdoors (especially close to wintertime), when she can. Most of the time she’s alone, though sometimes Annie and Ruby are with her, or Dean, when Rio shows up with Marcus.

He doesn’t usually settle down next to her, especially when her ex-husband is around, but they watch one another—from one bench to another. His eyes always following her, smiling gently at her gestures, or making sure Marcus wanders over to say hi even when he doesn’t.

Some days, like today, she’s waiting to see if Rio’s going to show up. She’s alone, reading a book that she’s not paying enough attention to because her thoughts are wandering, and contemplating whether she’s going to leave because she’s promised another PTA mom that she’d help with a bake sale.

She has things to do, which are not waiting around for Rio.

Except of course, when she closes her book it’s like a message is texted to the universe—because that familiar black car pulls up and Marcus tumbles out, heading straight for the jungle gym. Rio makes his way out of the vehicle slowly, taking his time, his eyes not leaving his son for long periods of time as he takes a jacket out of the back seat to put on. No beanie today, hints of a maroon shirt underneath layers of black.

He spots her without even trying, a slow smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth, as he walks across the park to sit next to her on the bench.

“Come here often?”

Beth smiles, angling her body a little towards his. “Are you stalking me?”

Rio shrugs his one shoulder, not looking at her as he says, “Oh don’t act like you don’t want me to be here,” His eyes shift to hers, looking up and down her body like he’s guiding his own hands to touch certain parts of her. “Especially from your messages—you know, for future reference, two texts are just as effective as eight.”

She feels blush stain her cheeks because okay, that’s not exactly fair. She hadn’t heard from him in a week—she was worried. _And_ one of the nights she’d had a little too much wine and she should really know better to hide her phone before that happens.

“So you got them and didn’t reply?” She presses a little, shifting on the bench as she glances towards the jungle gym. “Wouldn’t have hurt to message me back.”

“I don’t gotta check in with you,” He bites out a little harsher than he probably intends, she can see it on his face, the way his jaw clenches as he swallows down other words. Rio lets out a soft sigh, amending what he’s about to say, “I was busy, didn’t always have my phone on me. I’m here now, yeah?”

Beth nods after a moment, “Yeah,” She agrees, squeezing the binding of her novel.

There’s a comfortable silence that blooms between them, Rio leaning further back into the bench as his hand blankets hers. It’s quick and purposeful and done too soon, but the warmth of his fingers presses against her own and it’s enough to make things okay between them again.

She’s about to say she has to leave, making a joke about a baking emergency, but something scrunches Rio’s face together. He leans forward on the bench, giving his attention to the jungle gym and when Beth turns—Marcus is running towards them, tears on his cheeks, holding his arm close to his chest.

“What happened, pop?” Rio asks, his hands settling on Marcus’s shoulders.

Beth draws a breath into her chest at the sight of him, eyes traveling over his body trying to access for wounds. It’s a parent knee-jerk reaction and she can tell Rio is doing the same thing, his voice instantly a tone gentler than he was speaking to her a moment before.

Marcus sniffles and glances in her direction, distracting himself from answering his father’s question by saying, “Hi Ms. Beth.”

She shakes her head, her hand reaching to gently tuff his brown hair. “Hey sweetheart.” Her heart clenches in her chest because he’s clearly trying to act like he’s not that hurt, trying to remain strong in front of his dad, even though he’s holding his arm like an injured bird.

“Marcus,” Rio redirects, gently pulling his arm back so he can take a look at it. It’s not broken but definitely cut up, like someone knocked him down or tumbled into him and scuffed it up with shoe marks. She winces on his behalf when Marcus makes a soft noise. “Who hurt you?”

He’s not looking directly at him but assessing his arm gently with his fingers. There’s a few brush burns and bruises, nothing too serious, but Beth doesn’t like the way Rio’s asking that question. She finds herself holding her breath because she’s seen the way Rio’s handled what happens when someone hurts people he cares about.

He’s vindictive, he’s cruel; she’s reminded that he is, in fact, a very dangerous person when he wants to be.

Despite gentleness and intimacy, she knows what Rio is capable of and that reputations are for a reason.

Marcus looks over his shoulder at another boy; taller, bulkier, clearly a bully in the making as he bulldozes other kids over for balls, frisbees and places on the jungle gym. Beth glances around the playground for the parent that should be with this kid…but no one looks concerned or bothered.

“He took my soccer ball. Knocked me over and then…ran over my arm.”

Rio sighs gently and cups Marcus’s one cheek with his palm, removing tear tracks. He glances onto the jungle gym, clocking the kid’s movements with a patient stare before giving his attention back to his son.

“He’s got your ball but he doesn’t look very happy, does he?”

Marcus shakes his head after a moment, using his sleeve to wipe tears off his other cheek. Rio’s other hand is rubbing his son’s arm in a soothing manner, brushing away dirt and checking on bruises.

“Sometimes other kids don’t get a lot at home, so they take from others yeah? I’ll get you another soccer ball, pop. But we’re not gonna let him ruin your time, right?”

“No,” And as soon as that word leaves Marcus’s lips, Rio’s hands move to his sides to tickle him, forcing a bubbling laugh and an infectious smile to cover his face. Beth smiles despite herself, despite the honest surprise that wants to pull at the edges of her mouth.

That is _not_ what she thought Rio would do. It’s not meeting violence with violence and she almost hates that she didn’t expect more out of him—that he’s teaching Marcus to be better than himself.

“Aight, go back out there.” He turns him around, pushing him towards the jungle gym, watching him meet up with other kids to play something different because his soccer ball is gone.

Beth’s eyes are trained on Rio’s face, glazing over his profile, waiting until his gaze meets her own. “You’re a good dad.” She blurts out, unable to stop herself.

Rio hums softly and she can tell he’s biting back a comment that’s probably not the nicest, saying instead: “Always an air of surprise, Ms. Boland.”

And leans in to kiss her cheek anyways.


End file.
